


The Captains

by ilovemesomekillianjones



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Charming Group Prompt 2, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8401120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemesomekillianjones/pseuds/ilovemesomekillianjones
Summary: Based on the prompt: David's reaction to Killian's friendship with Captain Nemo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @xhookswenchx for beta services!!

“Captain Hook,” a strangely accented voice boomed, from behind him.  An accent that he hadn’t heard in eons.

 

“Who’s that calling your name,” David asked him, “I don’t recognize him.”

 

“Is that you Hook?” the voice asked again, closer than before.

 

Killian grimaced as it dawned on him just who that accent belonged to. “Aye, it’s me,” he answered, getting up from the booth where he’d been sitting with the prince, finishing up a quick bite to eat before heading back to the station.  (Helping to finish untold stories worked up quite the appetite.) He extended his hand to his old acquaintance. 

 

“Nonsense!” exclaimed the visitor, pulling Killian into an all encompassing man hug, complete with back slapping.

 

“What brings you here, mate,” Killian asked, trying to put distance between them.

 

“Truth be told, I haven’t a clue. I was minding my own, in a world as dull as time, suddenly there was a portal that everyone seemed intent on jumping.  Before I knew it, I was pulled into this strange land.”

 

“So, you’ve been held in the Land of Untold Stories,” he surmised.  A concise throat clearing broke Killian from his conversation. Turning around he saw that David was standing up, arms folded across his chest.  

 

“You know this guy?” David asked.

 

“Ah, yes, sorry mate. David, this is Nemo, Captain of the Nautilus, seafarer of the deepest waters, annihilator of the Kraken, and fellow adversary of imperialism,” Killian decreed.  

 

“I think Henry is reading a story about you in school, right now,” David commented, then extended his hand to the stranger.

 

“Nemo, this is my friend David Nolan, or you may have heard of him as Prince Charming.”

 

“Can’t say I’ve heard of either,” Nemo answered, shaking David’s hand indifferently before turning his attention back to Killian. “Hook, I’ve many questions for you, it’s been a spell since I’ve seen you, what say you to a drink tonight?” 

 

“Well, I actually ha-”

 

“I won’t take no for an answer,” Nemo interrupted. “Where does one go for a decent drink around these parts?”

 

Killian looked to David wearily, silently asking if he’d be forgiven for bailing on poker night. David shrugged his shoulders, as if to say ‘whatever, it doesn’t matter to me’. But, oh boy, did it matter to him.

 

“Alright mate, I’ll meet you at the tavern down the way, it’s called The Rabbit Hole,” Killian agreed, trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice.  It wasn’t that he didn’t like the man, he just didn’t care to get pulled into the void that was Captain Nemo and his depressive misanthropic ways, again.  Looking back to the Prince, he nodded his head to the door, urging him to beat feet.

 

“What was that all about,” David asked once they were outside and headed back to work.

 

“That was an old acquaintance from my more villainous days, one I’d hoped not to encounter again,” Killian explained.

 

“Just an acquaintance?” 

 

“Aye.”

 

“Did you sail together, were you  _ mates _ ?”

 

“What’s with the interrogation, mate, what does it matter?” Killian asked. 

 

“It doesn’t,” David replied, a little gruffer than necessary, then started walking again.

 

Killian stared at David for a moment, wondering what was behind the prince’s odd obsession with his affiliation to Nemo. As the prince got further down the street a grin broke out on Killian’s face.

 

“David, wait up,” Killian called, hurrying after him, “I knew Nemo many years ago, I thought we had a lot more in common than we actually do. He was an acquaintance for a short period of time in my very long life.”

 

“Well, you could have fooled me, with the outlandish introduction,” David  muttered.  “Nemo, the captain, the seafarer, annihilator God king,” David mocked Killian’s accent sarcastically.

 

Opening up the door to the station both men walked inside and sat down at their respective desks.  David began tapping away at his computer, intent to ignore the current thickness in the air.

 

Killian sat and stared at the prince, a feeling of pride swelling up in him.  “Are you jealous, mate?” he asked, no smugness in his voice.

 

“Wha- no!,” David answered far too quickly, and far too loudly.  

 

“Okay, if you say so,” Killian replied, holding his hand and hook up in surrender.  “Sorry, I have to beg off from poker night though.”

 

“Doesn’t matter to me, we’ll have fun without you,” David replied, pettiness leaking into his tone.

 

“I knew it,” Killian shouted, slamming his hand on the table, a beaming smile on his face. He got up and sauntered over to the prince’s desk.

 

“Knew what, Hook,” David grumbled, eyes narrowed at the pirate.

 

“You are jealous! Worried I may have a new best mate,” he teased.

 

“Dammit, Hook,” David cursed before bringing his thumb and a finger to his temples, rubbing soothing circles to try and get a grip.  He wasn’t going to let the pirate best him. “I am not jealous, that’s stupid.”

 

“Yes, Dave, it is stupid,” Killian agreed, “and accurate!” 

 

David rolled his eyes, “Fine, I’m...jealous,” David admitted in a quiet voice, as if that would make it less true.  

 

Killian’s eyes about bugged out of his head at the prince’s admission. Although he knew it to be true, he never thought he’d hear the actual words.  Now he actually felt like a prick. He would’ve let David carry on the pretense forever, even assumed he would.  “Look, mate,” Killian started.

 

“I don’t need anymore of your jokes, Hook,” David began, standing up to be at eye level with Killian, “it was a little embarrassing to hear his lavish introduction and then be introduced as just David or Prince Charming, neither of whom he’s heard of. You’re both feared Captains of adventure, and on top of that you’re bailing tonight to hang out with him.”

 

Killian gawked at David.  He found himself temporarily at a loss for words.  Putting one finger up in the air, as if asking for a moment, he pondered all there was to say.  He decided if the prince was using blatant honesty, then so could he.

 

“First off, I did not introduce you as plain Dave, I introduced you as my  _ friend _ , which means much more to me than any titles or accomplishments that old sea dog has under his belt. Second, when I knew Nemo we both had an extreme hatred for our corrupt governments, we both wanted revenge for those we’d lost, it was a common goal. We tried working together to achieve this goal, to no avail.  It wasn’t long before we parted ways, and although we have a history, I’ve never considered him my friend. Third, would it make you feel less embarrassed if I told you I was jealous of your friendship with Arthur, and the way you two bonded immediately?  Not just as friends, but as nobles, something I will never be.”  Killian paused for a moment, and then mirthfully added, “Fourth, I knew I would grow on you!”

 

David chuckled at the last part. Musing over all his friend had just said, he felt a little sheepish.  “Well, when you put it like that...yep, it makes me feel better that you were jealous of Arthur,” he laughed.

 

“Of your friendship, Dave, not the man, don’t get it confused,” Killian admonished.  He was jealous of no man, as a man.

 

“Whatever, Hook, you were jealous,” David jested.

 

Killian let the prince have his fun, it made him feel like less of a prick now that they were on an even playing field.  

 

“Are we good to go now, mate?” Killian asked without sarcasm.

 

“Good to go,” David answered, extending his hand to Killian.

 

“Nonsense!” Killian exclaimed, and pulled David into a fierce man hug, complete - of course- with back slapping and all.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
